


Captive Desires

by vaderscosmix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderscosmix/pseuds/vaderscosmix
Summary: Alexsandr Kallus x Reader- you’ve been imprisoned by the empire and someone from your past comes to your rescue...things get steamy
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus & Reader, Alexsandr Kallus/Original Female Character(s), Alexsandr Kallus/Other(s), Alexsandr Kallus/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Captive Desires

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t know why i made this i’m sorry

“Great...imprisoned once again. Just my luck..” you thought to yourself quietly, shoved into the cold-steel cell by a couple of stormtroopers. You were bored out of your mind, yet anxiety-ridden at the same time..trying to figure out how to get yourself out of this one. But lucky for you, Agent Kallus had been assigned to interrogation this time. Suddenly the cell block door thrust open.“My, my my...” Kallus lifted a finger and stroked his facial hair, “What have we here?” His gaze was most curious. Agent Kallus... he wasn’t just any agent of the empire. You recognized him right as he entered the hold, and he recognized you. You knew him personally, at the Imperial Academy when you two were teens. “Kallus...” you whispered softly. “Leave us.” Kallus commanded the troopers next to him. “Yes sir.” the troopers left and the cell door shut once more. “I apologize we had to meet like this.” he grunted, “But I’m going to get you out of here..” whispered Kallus. 

How could you trust him? After that stunt he pulled that got you kicked out of the academy..you always cared for each other and even now, you could tell his intent was genuine. “How?”, you asked, almost bewildered that he was even considering helping you. 

“Leave that to me.” He smirked, that sly look he always gave whenever you knew he was about to pull something either courageous, or awfully foolish. 

He unlocked your handcuffs, and prepared to leave the cell, pretending he had you hostage. “Don’t you dare say a word”, Kallus whispered, as he dragged you out of the cell block and far from the local facility. He had managed to sneak you onto his cruiser, speeding through the Coruscant traffic. You were covered under a sheet, peaking every now and again to see where he was taking you. Finally the cruiser was descending and arrived to a halt. Kallus insisted, “Don’t open your eyes until I tell you to. Got it?”. “Okay, okay.” You replied, he was always rather...what’s the word...bossy? Yeah.. he was. But you couldn’t help but admire that about him. 

Shortly after, he lifted the sheet from your body, and signaled that it was okay now. “Kallus, what in the blazes is going on??”, you said, almost shouting, “Why did you take me here, I mean.. not that I’m complaining, of course. Anything’s better than a prison cell.” You chuckled slightly. 

There he goes again with that stupid cunning smirk. It was rather charming, though. “Don’t worry, Y/N. You’re safe here. I brought you back to my apartment on Coruscant, the Empire doesn’t know about this place.” He said. 

“So why did you bring me here...Why me?” You asked. Kallus looked a bit puzzled, hesitating for a moment before speaking. “What do you mean?”, he stopped, “I owed you one. I know I was an ass all those years ago at the academy, it’s the least I could do.” He said, almost softly towards the end, shifting his gaze shyly to the ground. 

This was the closest he’s come to almost saying the word sorry. Almost. But it was enough...he had shared his deepest sorrows and vulnerabilities with you long ago. It felt like an eternity had passed since then, and you never thought you might see him again. “Kallus...” you sighed. “Don’t.”, he grabbed your hand softly. Staring at your hands, intertwined, you lifted your gaze towards him. Your eyes met, it felt almost magnetic. You couldn’t look away from his golden, honey colored eyes. “I knew you had the heart of a rebel.” You chuckled. His cheeks had turned red, you could feel the warmth radiate between you, as you both inched closer and closer towards one another. 

He caressed your cheek, and slowly tucked your hair behind your ear, making eye contact once more. Close as ever, your lips locked. The warmth was now shared between you, he softly let go. Taking a moment to study your face, he pulled back in, even faster this time. His pace was picking up, and you could feel the pent up emotion he was finally releasing. He thrust himself onto you, as you stumbled backwards, grasping for the wall. You softly moaned, he leaned back in. His lips were wet and lush, his tongue now searching for yours. You lifted your right hand from the wall and tousled his hair. Kallus groaned seductively, as you felt something hardening beneath his pants. 

“God..I never thought about how much I wanted this...how much I wanted him.” you thought to yourself, as you held onto his frame. You wanted to explore every inch of his body, feel him inside of you.. Kallus had grown more and more aggressive, but to be honest, it was enthralling more than anything. 

He diverted his gaze for a mere second, only to lift you up from beneath. 

Your legs crossed behind his back, he carried you across the dark hallway as you entered a room, appearing to be his quarters. He dropped you onto the plush bed, the sheets were burgundy and silk woven. Kallus had shut the door behind him. The room was dimly lit, only by the moonlight peering in through the balcony, in which you could feel the cool breeze of the night. “Eyes over here, Y/N.”, he said with utmost intensity, winking at you. Kallus was so domineering, but you found it to be simply erotic. You were ready for him. 

In all his might, he walked towards the bed and lunged himself on top of you, straddling your hips. “Mm..” he reached his hand down your undergarments, clutching your forbidden fruit, before slowly pulling it back out. He could tell you were already wet. At this point, Kallus’ pants were already on the ground, he lifted his shirt, then threw it across the bed. 

Mmm....you couldn’t help but stare at his chest, his muscles so toned and exact. “Y/N..”, he blushed, “you’re gorgeous.”. The moonlight reflecting upon your cheeks, he held his left palm on your face, while ripping your blouse open with his right hand. 

At this point he was fully erect, and the warmth of his cock pressed against your thighs. You unlatched your bra, “Allow me.” He smirked, throwing your bra behind him onto the ground. Kallus pressed his hands firmly upon your breasts, fondling them ever so gingerly. He began to twirl his thumbs, playing with your nipples. 

Both of you had wanted each other for so long.. you had assumed it was an unrequited love, that such an inexpressive man would never desire anything of the sort. But he did. He was no stranger to hiding his emotions below the surface, and while you had been close to him before, you never thought you could feel his emotions the way you are right now. You could feel his want, his lust, even..love.. for you. 

You moaned ever so silently, and tried to pull your pants off beneath you, but Kallus was locked on top of you. He lifted a hand off your breast and grabbed your hands and wrapped them around his back as he completed your mission for you, your pants sliding down the bed. “Y/N, I want to fuck you so hard right now.”, he exclaimed, the heat was now swelling between you both. “Then why don’t you? I thought you make the orders around here.” I retorted, my heart racing. 

His cock was so thick, and I could feel it throbbing as he pulled my thong to the side and slid his tip in aggressively. I moaned instantly, he certainly knew what he was doing. Pulling his tip in and out a few times, he then circled it around my clit, I was achingly ecstatic in this moment. Everything about him made me so wet. Suddenly he pulled away, “If you want more, you’ll have to earn it.” He said, massaging his warm cock as he kneeled over me. God, I wanted him inside me so badly, I had to submit. 

I was ready to please him every way possible. It was my duty. “Yes Captain.” I said. Leaning forward, Ivigorously pulled my hands up and down his cock in an almost rhythmic motion, increasing in speed with every pump. I could tell he was enjoying this. I moved my hands to the back of his thighs, and began to grip his girthy cock with my mouth instead. My wet lips locked onto him felt so good, but I knew he wasn’t ready to cum yet. 

Falling on my back, my breasts jiggled, I began to play with them in hopes to appease Kallus some more. My nipples were rosy and hard. I wanted his cum all over my tits. He eagerly propped his knees beside my waist and stuck his pulsing cock in between my breasts. He began to thrust forwards and backwards in a rough motion, it felt so good. I wanted him to get as much pleasure from me as he could. 

It wasn’t much longer until he was ready to come, as sweat gleamed off of his skin, I began rubbing my tits between his cock as much as I could. “Fuckkk!” Kallus moaned out, as he released his semen all over my breasts. He slapped his cock on me one last time before he leaned in and kissed my lips.

I reached a finger on my nipple, full of cum, and licked it. Taking my time to savor the salty flavor of him, I could tell he was most pleased. 

“Not half bad, Y/N. I’d have never taken you for such a filthy girl back in the day.” Kallus said, I could tell he wanted me to challenge him, that’s what he liked the most. “Well I’m not a girl anymore, Kallus.” I replied. “And you’re not just that boy from Coruscant anymore, now you’re in command. In charge.”.

He had released his first load already, but with all of his pent up aggression I knew he would be ready for more action soon. I began massaging his shoulders, nibbling his jawline ever so softly. His scent was musky and fresh, and I wanted to bask in every second of it. 

I hopped up on his lap, straddling him down. Now I wanted to show him who’s in command this time. Caressing his chest, I buried my head in his shoulder. Kallus stroked my hair, slowly making his way down further until he reached the curve of my waist. 

I grabbed his hand, and navigated it downwards to my clit. He began to rub me in the best way possible, turning his fingers into a makeshift cock as he fingered my entrance. Moving his hand upwards once more, he cupped my breast and pinched it. 

“Kallus..fill me with your cock, now.” I proclaimed. My arms wrapped around his shoulders. His bulging cock was already fully erected as he thrusted it completely in my pussy, and smirked at me. I was already dripping wet, and my moan, while involuntary, was as loud as it could have been. 

“Damn, you’re so tight.” Kallus groaned, pumping his large cock even deeper inside of me. With every swift movement of his shaft, I could tell he was exuding infinite amounts of pleasure. His cock had already began producing precum.

“Mm! Fuck me right there, Kallus..ugh!” I screamed out, I could feel his tip hitting my G-spot. At this point, his cock was moving as fast as it could possibly go, and we were both at our breaking points. All at once, he came inside of me as we both moaned in harmony, pulling each other closer. He pulled his girthy member out of me while we began to kiss, long and hard. We were both exhausted, and enthused by one another’s company.   


Sticky and tired, Kallus and I crawled beneath the sheets together, as I lay in his arms, facing his chest.

“There’s no place I’d rather be in this world than with you.” Kallus whispered to me, holding me closer than ever. We then drifted off to sleep together, nothing in eternity meant more than this moment right now.


End file.
